


These Scars Haunt Me

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: Angsty Tony One-Shots [17]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Feels, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: When Wakanda entered the world, new soulmate bonds were discovered. One of which between their king and an American omega. It isn't until the omega arrives that they realise how badly he has been treated..."All T'challa knew, was that if his omega had been happy and healthy there wouldn't be a need for apologies."





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while! I've been overwhelmed with college the past year and haven't had the mental capacity to write. But here I am! With a multi chapter fic!
> 
> Ive gotten so many comments while I was gone and i appreciate it so much. Even if I wasn't able to reply, you all mean the world to me.   
> That's why this fic consists of a lot of the things I know you guys like. It's a mix of requests I've gotten and popular subjects in my other Tony centric fics, tied together with my own desires for heart wrenching angst. 
> 
> Overall I hope you enjoy the first chapter! The next one will be up in a week or so :)

 

Tony was torn between terrified and resigned. He had known this moment would come eventually, but that didn't make him less scared of what was coming.

Hopefully it would be quick and painful. Though even a slow death could hardly be worse than his life currently was.

  
Rough hands pulled him along, his feet dragging behind him since he just didn't have the energy to keep up with the guards' fast pace as they escorted him to the transport area.

A plane was already waiting, a dark, one-eyed man in a long leather coat standing next to the entrance, holding extra shackles.

"Omega." That's all the greeting Tony got before more chains were locked around his wrists and ankles, it didn't matter anyway, Tony had nowhere to run. Without explanation, he was pushed into the plane and pushed into a chair where they took off his restraints. The worryingly thin brunet simply curled up on the soft seat and kept quiet. He rubbed the reddened skin on his wrist, trying to avoid looking at the scarred limbs.

They had found him an alpha. Someone somewhere either matched with him, matched the mark on his arm, or he'd been sold to the highest bidder. If was younger, prettier, smooth skin and a fresh scent, this would have been an exciting trip. But Tony had been broken many times over. He was damaged goods, sent to an omega facility to wither away after his parents died and Obediah refused to take him in. Abandoned until half an hour ago when he got dragged out of his cell and forced under a shower.

Whenever a damaged omega matched, they knew it wouldn't end well. No prince charming would match with a used omega. Only psychopaths and abusive alphas did. Tony couldn't even hope for a quick death, afraid he would only jinx himself and end up in the hands of a serial killer. Or maybe he would end up in a whore house after all.

The one-eyed man joined him in the plane in silence and not long after, they took to the sky.

 

"What's your name?"

The question startled Tony. First of all since it seemed to be aimed at him. But that was nonsense. People didn't ask him questions. So he looked around the cabin, carefully, to see if anyone would answer, but the only other passengers were a few guards.

"Omega, what is your name?" The question came sharper this time and Tony's eyes widened when he realised it was meant for him.

Did he answer honestly? Or with his registration number?

"Anthony, seven-nine-six, Sir." Both would do right? Even so, he couldn't get his voice louder than a whisper, not with the scars on his tongue and his throat raw from lack of water.

It felt like the man was staring, but Tony didn't dare look up. It was basically rule number one; don't make eye contact.

"Anthony. Do you know where we're going?"

Was that a trick question? Why would anyone have told him? Did the man expect him to break the rules and listen to conversations he wasn't suppose to hear? He simply shook his head and mumbled a soft "no sir" for good measure.

The man was silent for a while and Tony just assumed the conversation was over. That's why he flinched when the alpha spoke up again.

"We found your match."

The omega automatically looked at his scarred arm, where his soulmark was barely recognisable. He swallowed thickly. Who would match with someone like him? And more importantly, why had it taken so long to be matched? Was his alpha that much younger than him?

The man didn't speak again so neither did Tony. Instead, he thought about the fairytale of a soul bond, let himself dream of a kind alpha, wonder who would wear the matching mark on their body.

Eventually Tony drifted off, dreaming of a black panther running free.

 

* * *

 

The king was pacing back and forth before his throne, cursing beneath his breath while his mother and sister stood by in silent support.

"How dare they... If they hurt him... I'm going to-"

"Brother enough." Shuri cut through the rambling, a hint of worry in her voice. "You have not even met your omega and you're already losing your mind. Breathe brother. He will be just fine."

T'challa sat down with a heavy sigh, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. Part of integrating Wakanda had been connecting their soulmate database with the rest of the world. Just a few matches had occurred so far, but one of them was his.

Somewhere in America his soulmate was locked away. He wished he shared the hope his sister had, but he knew realistically /something/ was wrong.

When the notice came of the African king having matched with an American omega, politics got involved. Not long after, it was discovered the omega lived in one of their... Facilities. Good news; he was not bonded yet. The bad news... Let's just say there were plenty of apologies made by high ranking political figures. 'They didn't know', they told him. 'Part of the system', they said. All T'challa knew, was that if his omega had been happy and healthy there wouldn't be a need for apologies.

 

His mother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making the young king look up. "Do not worry my son, we will stand by your side to support you, regardless of what happens." After a brief moment of contemplation the queen added, "To you or your omega."

His mother's comforting words made T'challa smile just slightly. He had his family, his friends, his people. Together they would face their problems no matter how big or small. He could do this.

 

As if blessed by Bast, a knock on the door announced a messenger. "Your majesties, the plane from America has landed."

T'challa stood up and nodded briefly, he looked at his sister, his mother, and the Dora Milaj present in the room, time to face the music.

"Wakanda ngonaphakade."

 

* * *

 

> (("Wakanda ngonaphakade" = "Wakanda forever"))

 

* * *

 

Tony was shaking by the time the plane started its landing. The flight had lasted ages. After sleeping for hours without interruption, the plane landed for a stop before continuing. And Tony even got two meals! He had heard people complain about airplane food, but he didn't get it. It filled his stomach and who knew when his alpha would feed him? Any food was great food from where he was standing.

The one-eyed alpha motioned for the guards who immediately grabbed Tony and lifted him off his seat. There were no heavy shackles this time, just a pair of plain handcuffs. Honestly, it was the closest thing to freedom Tony had felt in a very long time.

That being said, he didn't want to leave the plane. Who knew what would be waiting for him on the other side? More pain? More cages and chains?

Anyway, it wasn't like Tony had a choice, he was simply pushed forward and forced to walk down the stairs.

 

The sun was blinding and the heat immediately wrapped around the omega like a warm blanket. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did he saw a small group of people waiting. Tony kept his eyes down. He was a long way from home.

The alpha who brought him here bowed slightly before talking to the group about how he was sorry for the delay, and how they flew the omega in as soon as possible.

Tony didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't this; The guards let him go and all three men climbed back into the airplane, leaving Tony standing there alone.

That was it? Here's your omega have fun?

Tony was terrified, his hands still trembling with fear. He didn't dare move, just keeping his eyes down and waiting for either a rough hand to drag him somewhere or a sharp order to follow.

 

* * *

 

T'challa wanted to kill the American who walked out of the plane holding his omega.

The king had immediately focused on the smallest man. The one in handcuffs. The one covered in scars. The one keeping his eyes glued to the ground. What had they done to him??

Then the American Alpha had talked about regrets and apologies not unlike those damned politicians and T'challa felt rage grow inside of him. Instincts and moral values urged him to seek justice for this hurt omega, and yet he knew that wasn't an option. Besides, these men were most likely not the ones who harmed the young man.

Of course T'challa was still glad to see them leave.

He shared a look with his sister, who had been staring at the omega in shock, before taking a few steps towards the trembling brunet.

"Welcome to Wakanda, Anthony."

The short man flinched even though T'challa's words had been soft and kind. Yet another sign of past abuse.

"No harm shall come to you here." The young king promised as he took in the scars on Anthony's arms and legs. Said omega was still not looking up at him though, steadily keeping his eyes down.

T'challa didn't quite knew what to do. He was not trained to deal with abused omegas, and aside from some basic knowledge, he had no idea how not no frighten the poor thing. Luckily, his sister was too clever for her own good.

The fact that she was a beta would probably help as well.

"Hello Anthony, my name is Shuri, I'm basically the one in charge here, if you'll follow me we'll get you inside where it's cooler, get those chains off, and find you something to drink."

The fact that Anthony simply followed her without a word was worrying. Everything about this omega was worrying. Did America have no honour? Why would they treat anyone this way?

 

* * *

 

Where the sun had been blazing outside, inside was cool and comfortable. Tony peeked around a bit, careful not to stare too much, but catching small glances of the layout and the path they were taking in case he had to escape. It almost looked like a palace merged with the house of the future.

Looking out of the large window they passed, Tony almost gasped out loud. No. Half the things he saw should be impossible. It couldn't be... Magnetic tracks? Were those floating bikes? How was that even- shit. The omega quickly looked back down and hoped no one saw his rude behaviour. Great job, two minutes with a new alpha and already fucking up.

The little group quickly reached what looked like a comfortable sitting room and the princes, Shuri?, broke the silence. "Have a seat! Would you like some juice? Or water? Or tea? No wait you Americans drink coffee right?"

Tony was overwhelmed already. He moved on autopilot, kneeling by the seat T'challa had taken. "I would love some water, your highness. If my alpha allows." He could do this. Just follow his lessons and he'd be fine-

"What in Basts' name??"

Or not.

  
T'challa was halfway out of his chair before the sweet omega could finish his sentence. "You don't, you do not have to kneel before me Anthony. Never." The prince said softly as he carefully helped the smaller man to his feet and into a plush chair.

  
Shuri was already holding a big glass of water out for the omega to take. "And you don't have to ask this knothead for anything. Especially not basic needs." The beta princess said bluntly, recieving a Look™ from her mother. "What? It's true! It's not like we have an ancient traditional pack dynamic."

Tony looked from one person to the other, too shocked to keep his eyes down. Who were these people? This was all too much. Nothing was like he expected and all he heard was a weird ringing sound. The world seemed to get smaller. The voices around him drifted away. Smaller and smaller until darkness swallowed him whole.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Whole New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're my marks." He explained carefully. "They show the world the amount of punishments I have received. So they can treat me accordingly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I've been completely overwhelmed with the amount of support this fic has already gotten! I really hope this next chapter will live up to your expectations!!
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments, they really make me smile <3

 

Tony woke up slowly, confused. Ugh he'd had such a weird dream. They'd found his soulmate who turned out to be a king. Oh he'd been so sweet and kind. The omega kept his eyes closed for just a moment longer, imagining the chains falling from his wrist, sleeping in a soft bed, stomach always full with nice food...

 

Huh that was odd. It almost seemed like...

 

Tony opened his eyes and immediately looked down. He held his hands up, shocked to see his wrists bared of the metal usually clasped around them. Furthermore, he was actually laying on what looked like a weirdly comfortable hospital bed.

 

His memories came rushing back as the door opened and the princess from his dreams entered, followed by a man in a white coat. He had passed out. Oh god... Were they gonna punish him?

 

"I'm glad to see you awake, you gave my brother quite the scare." The princess said with a happy smile which Tony did not get. 

 

What startled him more though, was the other man. He smelt like an omega. But he wore a doctor's coat. Something didn't add up. 

 

"Good morning Anthony, my name is doctor Azzari. I'm sure you remember you've had a panic attack which caused you to lose consciousness. Though our scans also showed a severe case of malnutrition and lack of sleep. I'll give you some food supplements to take with your meals so hopefully you'll gain some weight, and I do recommend trying to sleep at least eight hours a day, preferably ten while your body heals."

 

Tony just stared. Food? Sleep? Those were both luxuries he just couldn't afford. Besides... "You're an omega." The brunet blurted out without thinking, voice cracked due to his hurt throat. An omega doctor. Impossible. 

 

The doctor, an older man with short grey hair and kind dark eyes, smiled softly, a hint of sadness tainting it. "Ah yes. It seems American culture is quite different from Wakanda, more so than we had originally anticipated." He spoke as if he genuinely regretted the fact, and Tony was just really confused. 

 

"I don't understand." The brunet said softly, looking from the doctor to the princess and back. 

 

"I know this must be difficult to understand, but here in Wakanda all people are equal by birth. Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Everyone can achieve the same if they wish and work for it. Our king suggested an omega doctor might put you more at ease."

 

Huh. The man seemed honest. Though his words made no sense. Equal rights? Sure. Of course Tony knew there were omegas I world who received the same rights as alphas, but be wasn't one of them. He was a bad omega. Clearly he didn't deserve such luxuries. Tony absentmindedly rubbed a hand over his scarred arm, that marks of his disobedience; his shame. 

 

The princess spoke up next. "We can probably treat your skin to reduce the scarring if you want? Or is it some traditional American culture thing? Because in that case I apologise. They just look really painful and like, not comfortable at all." The beta girl, Shuri?, rambled a little and Tony didn't know what to say. 

 

Well that seemed to be a running theme here. 

 

Was this some sort of test?

 

"They're my marks." He explained carefully. "They show the world the amount of punishments I have received. So they can treat me accordingly." 

 

Shuri frowned and the doctor looked worried. "Hang on, punishments? Like, did you murder people?" The princess blurted out, making Tony's eyes widen.

 

The omega shook his head, panic tightening his chest. "No, no I wouldn't, I won't hurt anyone. I've never- no."

 

The doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he sent Shuri to wait outside. "Deep breaths son, in and out, there you go, count with me, one two three four- yes very good."

 

Once Tony was calmed down a little, the doctor spoke up again. "Forgive the princess, she forgets to think before she speaks sometimes." The man scolded the girl even though it was clear he was fond of her. Like an uncle would be fond of a niece. "Alas, we do not punish by scarring in Wakanda. And certainly not for the trivial things I'm certain you have gotten punished for."

 

Again, the doctor seemed so honest and Tony was left dizzy and shocked. He didn't think talking about traveling, or wishing to work on a car, or breaking into a library to read were trivial things. He broke his alpha's rules and received proper punishment. Of course it was a cruel circle in which the rules became stricter the more he broke them until they became impossible to follow. Which only lead to more punishment. 

 

Wakanda could be his fresh start though. They didn't punish by scarring, so it would be something else. But if he followed the rules nicely, maybe he could avoid being punished too badly, maybe he could please his new alpha, maybe he could even bond- no stop. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, Tony simply nodded to the doctor to show he understood and kept silent as the man ran some basic medical tests. 

 

"Well, you're free to go. I'd like to see you back in a few days to make sure the vitamins aren't causing any bad reactions and your throat is healing nicely. Please do consider the treatment for the scars. And Anthony, if you have any questions, feel free to drop by."

 

Right. Okay. He only had about a million questions right now. Mostly about what rules he had to follow. But he better ask his new alpha. 

 

Shuri popped her head back in and sheepishly apologised for thinking Tony murdered someone, which, why would she apologise? But the omega just nodded and followed the beta out of the room. 

 

He fidgeted with the edge of his shirt, they'd put him in some soft sweatpants and a nice soft t-shirt, which was more clothing than he had worn in a long time. And it didn't feel harsh or itchy against his scars at all. 

 

"So I'll show you your room, my brother wanted to do it but he got called away to some sort of emergency a few minutes ago. Don't worry though, he'll probably bother you later today." Tony simply followed her half a step behind, as he'd been taught, and listened closely. 

 

They soon reached another wing of the palace and a few doors down the hallway, Shuri stopped. "This is you, don't worry about my brother alright? He's a good man. Don't tell him I said that though, he'll never let it go." Seeing as Tony hadn't moved yet, she added, "go on, check out your rooms."

 

The omega opened the door and gasped when he looked inside. This had to be the wrong door. The room was huge, and open, and light. One wall was entirely windows, looking out on a bustling city just down hill. It was clearly a living room, comfortable couches, a big screen on the wall, a little dining area to the side with a cute kitchenette in the corner, and a door leading to what seemed like the most comfortable bedroom ever. Warm colours and a big soft bed. Tony's eyes almost popped out when he opened the last door which showed a big jacuzzi in a warm bathroom. 

 

The brunet looked around in awe, realising this had to be his alpha's room and he would be sleeping there. Of course.

 

"T'challa's room is the next door down the hall." Shuri said amused, looking at Tony as he stared at everything like an amazed child. 

 

Suddenly his brown eyes snapped to hers before quickly settling back on the floor. "I don't understand your majesty, aren't these his rooms?" 

 

"Hey you're basically my brother in law, you can call me Shuri. And these are your rooms remember? You sleep here. What, you thought we would just throw you two together after meeting for a few minutes?"   
Honestly? Yes.

That's what happened before. Sometimes he didn't even get a few minutes. 

 

He didn't like talking about that though, so he didn't say anything and simply nodded. 

 

"Well, alright, so if you need anything, just ask whoever is walking by and they'll help you out. Like anything at all. I've gotta go now, it was nice to meet you Anthony." 

 

And with that, the princess was gone, probably working on much more important things than leading around some random omega. 

 

She called him Anthony. So had the doctor.

 

Tony sat down on the couch, still feeling overwhelmed and uncomfortable, but at least he was alone now, so he could relax a little before his new alpha would pop by. 

 

Would he be angry at Tony over his passing out? Would he list his rules followed by the punishment for breaking them already? Should he prepare himself for his alpha? 

 

Maybe he would be nice. Shuri said he was a good man. 

 

Ty had been a good man. So had Justin. Steve- Steve was a good man. Everyone said so. And yet they left him broken and bleeding. 

 

Once more, Tony stared at the panther on his arm, almost illegible due to all the scarring, and wished he was a better omega.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Ps, would you guys be interested in like a discord or something to talk? Like a group chat thing to talk about plot ideas and writing tips and general Tony angst?


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and T'challa properly meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments!! Enjoy this next chapter!!

 

T'challa was not amused to be called away from his omega's bedside, but duty called and the black panther was needed at the border. Of course the border tribe could handle the intruder themselves, but it wasn't worth the risk of staying away. 

 

So after a quick fight that ended before it even began, T'challa was flying back to the palace. While he was pacing, Okoye looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I thought finding your soulmate would calm you." She stated, not adding the implied 'I was wrong' out loud. 

 

The young king sighed but actually sat down. Only to start tapping his foot while rubbing his soulmark a second later. 

 

Clearly not amused with his behaviour, Okoye tilted her head just slightly as she assessed the situation. "Is he hurt?"

 

As she only got a brief nod in return, the general pushed forward. "Long term injury?" Was the omega injured enough so even Shuri's technology couldn't help him?

 

"American alphas are cruel monsters." T'challa spit out, voice harsh and cutting. Okoye was actually surprised at the amount of venom in her king's voice. "Do you know what's the first thing he said? If he could please have some water, 'if his alpha allowed it'. What type of disputable creature denies anyone the most basic freedom of even drinking some water?"

 

As the king let out his anger, Okoye only absorbed it. Monsters indeed. She had never truly appreciated the introduction of Wakanda with the world, knowing well they were very different compared to others. The way they treated their omegas was one big giveaway. Even the most liberal countries were still quite backwards about omega rights. Compare that to a country who's elite military consisted of only omegas, and you had a recipe for disaster. The general never had to fight harder for her place than an alpha or beta would have had to, she did not have to overcome her second gender. 

 

After all the undercover work Nakia did however, it was obvious that those obstacles were put in place the second one crossed the border. So yes, Okoye had expected an omega witheld of their proper rights, but not this. And what came as a shock for her must be painful for her king. 

 

It was one of the rare occasions she wished to be better at comforting him. 

 

"Wakanda will help your omega heal. With time." She said instead. 

 

It was clearly the right thing to say. T'challa stopped tapping his foot, rested his hand flat over his mark, and sighed. "I simply hope we are not too late, general."

 

* * *

 

  
Not even half an hour later, T'challa was standing in front of his soulmate's room, freshly showered and changed into something more comfortable. The conversation would be uncomfortable enough, no need to add more discomfort on top of that.

The alpha took a last calming breath and knocked softly.

A few seconds later the door carefully opened, showing just half of Anthony's face. As soon as the omega recognised him though, he pulled the door open completely and whispered an apology. Honestly, the smaller man looked adorable. Had he been sleeping? His clothes and hair were a little rumpled and he barely covered up a brief yawn.

"It is I who should apologise for waking you, I should have realised you would require rest." The king said politely even as he entered the rooms and watched Anthony fidget with his clothing.

The omega seemed shocked at his words and clearly didn't know what to say. Maybe his soulmate was one of few words?

Alas, T'challa motioned for the couch, "may I?" he asked and waited for Anthony's confused nod before he sat down.

When the omega made a move to kneel by his feet again, the king raised an eyebrow and watched as the younger man blushed a little and sat down on the couch instead. As far away from him as possible. Right.

"I hope my sister and doctor Azzari were able to answer some of your questions already? I'm sure there must be plenty." The alpha tried to keep his voice as light and carefree as he could, not wanting the omega to feel pressured.

"Yes alpha, they were very kind." Anthony answered softly, still avoiding eyecontact.

"Good, I am glad to hear that, though I am sure I can give you some more answers."

Antony looked weary at that, and so T'challa decided to make a deal. After all, if the scarred man was used to nothing being free, perhaps a deal would increase his trust.

"In return, I have a few questions myself. Would you be agreeable to a little game of sorts? I shall answer a question of yours as you answer one of mine?"

After a long pause in which T'challa tried to hide his nerves, Anthony nodded.

 

T'challa decided to begin.

 

* * *

 

"What would you like to be called?"

Oh. Well. That was about the last question Tony had expected. When the alpha had knocked on his door instead of just walking in, and asked to sit down instead of just doing so, Tony didn't know what to expect next. And he didn't like it. All these surprises... They were bound to get him into trouble.

But right, answering a question. "...Tony, your majesty." The omega answered honestly. Only people who knew him called him Tony, and those were pathetically rare these days.

The king nodded and clearly waited for Tony to ask a question in return. This was a dangerous game. He had to ask something that wouldn't get him punished right away.

"What title do you prefer me to use, your highness?" That was safe right? Did he prefer his kingly title? Or just a simple 'alpha'?

"Oh please just call me T'challa. You are my soulmate, and may call me however you wish."

Right. Call his alpha by his name. That had to be a trick. Tony still nodded though, it was T'challa's turn.

"Mmm... What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?"

Oh hey Tony knew the right answer to this one! He'd been trained on proper omega behaviour so many times. Now he knew 'tinkering' wasn't a correct answer. "I enjoy reading magazines and cooking, and spending time with my alpha of course." Was it a lie when the answer was beaten into you? Tony didn't like lying, but how could he answer anything else? He even tried to duck his head and blush like they'd tried to teach him. So he wouldn't look completely detestable.

T'challa didn't look convinced. So Tony quickly continued on to asking his next question. "What rules would you like me to follow? Your majesty, T'challa." There. He called the alpha by his name while still using a proper title. That way he couldn't be punished right?

 

Though, said alpha didn't look too happy.

"The law? Don't kill, don't steal, don't hurt anyone."

 

Tony blinked a few times, he didn't _understand_.

The king sighed and leant forward slightly. "Anthony, _Tony_ , I promise no one will hurt you here. There are no orders to follow. You are free to do as you wish as long as it does not harm others."

Right. Tony called bullshit. No way he was allowed to just do whatever he wanted. Maybe for now, maybe it was a way to earn trust or something. To get him to relax until his next heat. Well, if that was the case, Tony would try to make the best out of the time he had.

But fine, the omega nodded to show it was T'challa's turn to ask a question.

The alpha looked like he wanted to say more about the rules, but instead he asked; "would you do me the honours of joining me for lunch tomorrow?"

 

Clearly the brunet hadn't expected that, since he blinked in surprise. "I- it would be my pleasure alpha." Luckily the automatic answer fell out before he made a fool out of himself. His gut screamed to ask why, why was this king putting up this facade? It would be his right to just wait for Tony's heat to hit and mate him on the spot, no questions asked. And yet, he was sitting down with him, asking questions and giving answers in return. Even asking him to lunch!

Tony couldn't remember the last time he had a proper lunch. The facility fed him about twice a day, if he behaved.

However, his gut was silenced and Tony simply smiled politely as he was taught. At least that wasn't too difficult in the face of T'challa's happy smile.

"Great! I will be looking forward to it. Did you have any more questions, Tony?"

The younger man shook his head while mumbling a soft "no alpha".

"I hope you do not mind me asking one last question, I was simply wondering if you would prefer to receive your breakfast in your chambers, or join breakfast with the pack?"

 

The what now? Did he just say pack?? He had a pack??? Oh god. Tony had exactly two experiences with packs. With Steve he had never been close to the pack, only being kept near the alpha. With Justin... With Justin he had been very close to the pack. Painfully, horribly, traumatisingly close. Justin had loved watching him with all his betas. The mere memories still made Tony's skin crawl. Which one would T'challa's pack be? Would he be shunned and kept apart like the omega toy of the main alpha? Or would he be passed around from bed to bed until they broke him?

His breathing was quick and shallow, panicked. A calm voice broke through, counting, telling him to breathe in and out. After what seemed like an eternity, Tony managed to keep his breathing even and swallowed thickly.

 

"Are you alright Anthony? Should I call the doctor?"

The worry in the alphas voice is what made Tony snap just a little. "No I- what- you have a pack? I'm not- what should I do for them?"

T'challa looked surprised this time. "You do not have packs in America? I thought you did... They are family. My sister is my beta, my mother one of my omegas. You would be my bonded omega of course, if you accept my mark after courting." The king clearly didn't understand the source of Tony's panic. And who would, if you think pack means family?

"I apologise alpha, I have had... Different experiences with packs."

 

T'challa simply nodded to the still trembling omega and slowly got up. "You should rest more, I shall inform the chef you would rather have your breakfast served here. Me and my sister will introduce you to the rest of the pack as you settle."

Tony could only manage a nod and only realised how rude he had been until after T'challa close the door behind him.

 

His trainers would have him whipped for the behaviour he just showed. Everything was just so different here, like a full social whiplash.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony got up and crawled back into the comfortable bed he'd been sleeping in before. Even with all the emotional exhaustion it took a long time before the omega finally drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and T'challa go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little later than usual, I'm actually on holiday right now!  
> Since I'll come home next Friday, it might be a few hours later again next week! Just a heads-up, 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

 

T'challa woke up with a warm feeling in his chest. Life was good. He finally found his soulmate, and even though he knew it would be a challenge to get the poor man to heal, he knew Bast would guide him.

 

 

After Tony's panicked response to the pack, the king did some more research. Apparently packs were not that common in America, often used for either sex or blood relatives.

 

 

The way of Wakanda, the chosen pack, had gotten lost in time. It would be another added challenge to get Tony comfortable with the Panther tribe and it's royal pack.

  
With a sigh, the alpha got ready for the day. As his morning meetings passed he found himself tracing the blank panther on his arm. It was a beautiful soulmark, perfectly fitting for the alpha of the panther tribe. An elegant black panther formed from cogwheels and steel parts, black and grey which seemed to gleam in the light. Anthony must be represented by the bright steel and golden line surrounding it.

 

All he had to do was help Tony brush off the dust to make him shine.

  
He was definitely looking forward to lunch.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up early and watched the sun rise through the massive windows lining the bedroom. Nightmares kept him on the edge of exhaustion, but he was used to that.

The sunset was beautiful, making the omega wish he could watch it forever.

When the sun was climbing above the trees, a knock on the door broke through the peacefully bubble.

With a pounding heart, Tony opened the door only to find a young man with a covered tray. "Good morning yam inkosi."

Not understanding the two strange words, Tony simply bowed his head and stepped aside to let the man in. "Good morning sir." He could not place the man's second gender and hoped he didn't just insult an alpha with a generic title of address.

However, the man smiled kindly and placed the tray on the counter of his open kitchenette. "Enjoy your meal yam inkosi." And with a small bow, the man disappeared again.

Tony stared at the covered tray, wondering what he had done to deserve another meal, but eventually lifted the cover.

It wasn't food he immediately recognised. No bread or eggs. A bowl of something that looked like porridge with all sorts of strange fruits and a jug of orange juice. Huh. After taking a small bite, Tony realised how hungry he was and ate some more. He couldn't quite finish it all but that was fine, he would hide the rest in case food would be taken from him in the future.

Of course the omega wasn't going to leave his room without permission, so he spent the morning watching the people down below his window. As the sun rose he knew he'd have to get ready to meet his alpha, and so he searched his room for appropriate clothing.

It turned out his closet was filled with all sorts of garments, from basic American pieces, to things more obviously Wakandan. But what would T'challa prefer? After a long mental debate, Tony settled on a pair of soft looking pants and a long sleeved shirt that would hide his scarred skin from view. It wasn't as skimpy as his trainers would put him in, but nothing in the closet matched the barely there garments he was used to wearing.

Just as the omega considered changing into a pair of shorts, a knock on the door was heard.

Right. Okay. He could do this. Tony took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

* * *

 

((Yam inkosi = my lord))

 

* * *

 

T'challa was pleased to see Anthony looking a lot more rested than the day before. The omega looked comfortable in the new clothes, though he was clearly hesitant about being near the alpha. Oh well, hopefully time would change that and allow Tony to trust him.

"Good afternoon Tony. Are you ready to go?" The young king asked with a smile as he held out an arm for the smaller man to take.

Tony appeared surprised but simply nodded and accepted his arm.

Back in the king's chambers, a private lunch was set out, all different traditional dishes for Tony to try. T'challa was happy to see the brunet look around a little instead of always keeping his eyes down, and even moved his chair for him.

"I hoped to introduce you to some local cuisine, so I have ordered some of our most popular dishes."

At least the omega seemed happy with the food. Though he still didn't say much besides a soft word of gratitude.

After taking a few bites himself, Tony finally started eating himself. He made a pleased sound and immediate followed it up with a soft apology.

"It's fine really, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it. Those are Mokapana, a favourite fruit of my sister." He personally hated their gooey green center, but was glad his omega liked it.

After a moment of silence where they both ate, T'challa decided to bite the bullet and ask about Tony's past. "Forgive me if I am too forward, but I was wondering how you ended up in the American facilities. I was under the impression that did not happen to marked omegas?" Soulmarks were sacred after all. If Tony had been bonded already, it could have lead to a war.

The poor omega seemed a little hesitant to answer, but before T'challa had a chance to retract his question, Anthony spoke up.

"Usually that is not the case. An omega, especially those with a soulmark, stay with their family until their match is found. After the courting period there is a bonding ceremony." Tony fell silent and took a sip of water. "I- My parents died when I was seventeen." The omega avoided eyecontact and T'challa mentally cursed his regret at asking such a sensitive question.

"I am sorry for your loss Anthony."

"Thank you sire. I was supposed to live with my godfather, my father had it written in his will. However... He refused." It was obviously a painful subject since Tony's voice was soft and on edge.

T'challa automatically took Tony's hand in a gesture of comfort. Apparently it was the right move since the omega continued.

"Without an alpha, I was put into the system. When no match was found for my mark, it was assumed to be a fluke. And so I was- handed- sent to alphas prepared to take on a strange omega."

Loss of parents followed by the betrayal of a godfather, only to end up stuck in a corrupted system. No wonder his omega was so wary of those around him, he has little reason to trust anyone.

"Your people assumed your mark was invalid and so they proceeded to try and find an alpha for you? But you never bonded?" That confused T'challa. Bonding was sacred but the end of a courtship. If Tony has been placed with other alphas, how come no one had bonded with him?

However, it seemed T'challa had spoken before he thought, since Tony seemed to draw further into himself.

"They never wanted to bond with me, Sire." Tony whispered while staring down at his plate.

Clearly there was more behind it, but the king was already aching as he watched the way Anthony tried to disappear. So he simply smiled and placed a soft kiss on Tony's scarred hand. "I'm glad they didn't." Everyone knew a first bond was the strongest. T'challa was glad he could be Tony's first and, hopefully, only bond.

The rest of their lunch followed in peace. T'challa asked Tony about basic things like favourite colours and if he ever had pets. And in return he shared stories about his youth and his father. Time flew and before he knew it, T'challa had to say goodbye to his omega.

"I truly enjoyed your presence and hope you will allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow?"

After an agonizing second of silence, Tony blushed slightly and nodded. "It would be my honour, your majesty."

 

* * *

 

Tony laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Lunch had not gone the way he expected, at all.

T'challa actually seemed really nice. He had been kind and caring. And it looked like he actually wanted a bond.

The omega trailed his fingers along his own hand, right where T'challa had kissed him. The scars made the skin bumpy and painful. Especially on his hands; the many punishments had caused real damage, making it hard to do even basic things like writing.

For the first time in forever, Tony _wanted_  to be desirable for his alpha. He wanted to look nice and be pleasant, be liked. Maybe he could have a decent life as long as he didn't fuck up too bad.

With a deep sigh, Tony sat up and walked into the bathroom, staring into the mirror. How could the young and gorgeous king ever want him? He looked horribly disfigured.

 

Okay. Time for a plan. The princess had offered to lighten his scars. That would be a start. After that, he would figure out what people thought was attractive here and change himself. But first things first... He had a doctor to visit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to visit the doctor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty heavy on the scarring so please be careful babes!
> 
> Also, I've started a Discord server to talk about all things Tony Angst. Feel free to join!!  
> The link is: https://discord.gg/7fK8cQE

 

 

Tony was terrified to walk through the empty hallways. Of course he hadn't been ordered to stay inside his rooms, but he also hadn't been given permission to just walk around. He was walking the edge of obedience, which never ended well in his experience. 

 

That being said, he had to get his scars removed as soon as possible. 

 

Whenever someone walked past, they smiled and nodded their head, and Tony's heart beat so hard it made his chest ache. But he made it to where he remembered the infirmary to be without being dragged back to his rooms, so he counted it a win after all.

 

He knocked softly and swallowed thickly when someone called out for him to come in. Right. 

 

Okay he could do this. 

 

The omega walked inside and was faced with the kind doctor Azzari sitting behind a desk, taking off his reading glasses. "Ah Anthony, is something wrong? Are you in pain?"

 

Huh, what a strange question. Why would they even matter?

 

"No I- the princess mentioned my scars." Tony starts softly. "I am so sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if it was true, could you remove them?" As the omega fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, the doctor looked thoughtful.

 

"I would have to take a closer look at them to see. But I am sure we can at least ease the discomfort some of them must be giving you." 

 

Discomfort? "Forgive me doctor but as long as you can make my skin look smoother I don't care about the discomfort." Maybe plastic surgery would be helpful. Skin grafts? Anything.

 

After a long silence, the doctor got up and held open a door to an examination room. "Let's have a look, shall we?" 

 

Tony hated the tests. The doctor was kind and gentle, but the tests left the omega feeling horribly aware of the amount of scarring he had. Marked forever as a disobedient omega. 

 

The doctor had asked him to move his hands, to flex his fingers and write the alphabet. Asked him to stick out his tongue and to tell him when it hurt. He gently poked him with two toothpicks and asked him how far apart they were. 

 

He even let Tony grade certain areas for pain on a scale of one to ten. 

 

At the end, the doctor took a seat as he took a few more notes. "Alright. So, Anthony, why is it you want your scars removed?"

 

The omega blinked surprised and thought carefully about his words. "They are disfiguring. I simply wish to be more pleasing to my alpha." There, his trainers would be proud of such a nice answer. 

  
The doctor didn't seem happy though. In fact, the old man frowned and made another note. "Has the king said anything about the scars?"

There was a note of... Something in that question, Tony couldn't quite place his finger on it, so instead he just answered truthfully. "No doctor, not yet." He probably just assumed it would be taken care of. Who would honestly be happy with a damaged omega?

"I will be honest with you, Anthony, removing or reducing the scarring will be a painful and tiring process. I do recommend treatment for your tongue, hands, and feet. Possibly your soulmark if you wish, but not your entire body. The risk of shock, infection, damage to your mental health, the risk is simply too big."

Even though the doctor's voice was kind, Tony's heart was pounding. No. No no he had to help him!! He had to make him look better!!! "Please, I can handle it."

"This isn't up for negotiation Anthony. We will help you with the scarring that is actively causing you pain or discomfort, there is nothing wrong with the others."

Nothing wrong?? His skin was a mangled mess. Everything was wrong about it. However he realised the doctor wouldn't be persuaded so the omega nodded and simply accepted the treatment for now. Maybe he could convince the old omega to treat more skin once he had healed from the first rounds.

Three separate appointments were made and Tony was given a few days to think about it. Sure, he'd think about it. He'd think about smooth skin and a kind smile. Warm hands holding him close as they swayed to soothing music playing in the background. Soft clothes and a full stomach. The spicy scent of a family alpha wrapped around him like a warm blanket. Safety. Warmth. Maybe, maybe even love.

 

* * *

 

  
The next day went by in a haze of two perfectly timed meals delivered to Tony's door and a fresh pair of clothing materialising on his table. The brunet had been lost in thought all day, thinking about getting his scars removed and maybe, finally, being worth something.

He was trailing his soulmark while staring out of the window, new fancy clothes already on, when there was a knock on the door.

Tony brushed a wrinkle from his dark blue dress shirt and made his way over. After one quick look in the mirror to make sure that yes, his ass did look good in these trousers, he opened the door. T'challa smiled warmly at Tony as he took in his appearance and, just like the day before, he held out an arm for the omega to take.

"You look beautiful. The blue suits you."

Tony blushed lightly, he couldn't help it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been complimented after all. "Thank you Sire, you look- amazing." There was a brief stutter in his voice as he looked up at a bright smile.

God T'challa was gorgeous when he smiled like that. What had the universe been thinking when getting him stuck with a soulmate like Tony?

They walked in silence, prince and consort, side by side, arm in arm. And unlike what Tony expected, they didn't head to T'challa's rooms. Instead, they ended up outside. Tony looked around in awe, he hadn't exactly been given the chance to look around when he arrived. Everything was so... Vibrant. Bright and alive. The air was warm and smelling of flowers. There were so many people.

Of course Tony had noticed the guards following him, he wasn't blind, but they were clearly giving them their space. So were most people they passed. Curious glances were thrown their way and Tony tried to avoid making eye contact, feeling rather self-conscious about the whole situation.

T'challa wrapped a loose arm around his waist and simply lead him along. It was almost, protective. Comfortable even.

"Do not worry Tony, you are safe here, Wakanda takes care of their own." The words whispered in his ear made Tony look up surprised.

"I- I'm not-"

T'challa smiled at him again, though a little sadly this time. The king placed a gentle hand on Tony's arm, right where his shirt was hiding his soulmark. "You are my soulmate. No matter where this goes, you are one of us. And so, you shall be safe."

To Tony's shock and horror, tears were forming in his eyes. T'challa seemed so honest and earnest with his statement. No one had ever... Oh god...

Warm arms wrapped around him and before he knew it he was sobbing against a strong chest.

It wasn't until many minute later that he looked up, red puffy eyes and all, and noticed a wall of people around them. For a second he thought they had attracted an audience but, not quite. They were shielding them. Standing with their backs to the couple and glaring at everyone who tried to get closer.

Pack.

Tony swallowed thickly as he slowly started to realise that yes, he might actually be safe here.

 

* * *

 

Their date was pretty short after that. T'challa noticed Tony was tired from his emotional outbursts and lead him back to his room after a brief walk through the park. The omega was just happy to be outside after being locked inside for such a long time.

When they arrived at Tony's door, T'challa looked uncharacteristically awkward. He was even rubbing the back of his neck. "I know it must be quite overwhelming for you, but I was wondering if you would join me and my pack for breakfast tomorrow?"

The question startled Tony, he had never been asked on a pack date before. And apparently his surprise was evident because the king immediately added a "feel free to decline if you are uncomfortable with the idea. I do not want to pressure you."

It might have been that last comment that really convinced Tony. After what happened outside he had gotten curious about properly meeting the full pack, and now he had gotten a chance to do so. "No, I mean, yes. I mean, I'd like that." Wow. Smooth.

The omega blushed a little embarrassed but smiled when T'challa beamed happily. "That's amazing! I will look forward to it."

"I- If it's not too forward I'd- I'd like to do this again. I really liked going outside. It was so pretty and warm and- and the people seemed so kind. And the air feels so fresh it's- I loved it." Despite ending in a cry fest, Tony would take any chance to go back outside.

However, the king pulled a face, looking uncomfortable for some reason. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. But.... You do know you're allowed outside whenever you wish? A guard will probably accompany you for your protection, but you are free to leave. You are no prisoner here." His low calm voice was soothing even though what he was saying just seemed too good to be true.

Free to leave? Just- just get up and walk outside? So far T'challa hadn't lied to him though, so maybe it was true? Maybe this place was even more magical than expected. "I-" shit he didn't know what to say.

T'challa did that sad smile again and took his hand to gently place a kiss on it. "I will come pick you up tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

Tony was insanely glad to be alone for now, and quickly entered his room and changed into his soft pyjamas, snuggling up under his blanket so he was warm and safe while he thought about all that happened today. All that he learnt.

His life was getting stranger and stranger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Last chapter will be next week!
> 
> But don't worry, I'm already working on a sequel ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote, the toothpick thing is an actual method of measuring sensitivity. I did it at highschool for a project combining art and biology. We measured sensitivities and then drew a body with sensitive parts big and insensitive parts small. If anyone wants I can explain how it works in the next notes


	6. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets most of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for now!!
> 
> I'm already working on a sequel, so there will be more eventually!

 

 

The next morning came bright and early. Nerves for the upcoming meal had Tony waking at the crack of dawn. 

 

After staring at the ceiling for a while, the omega decided to get out. He would see if what T'challa told him was true. Could he actually go outside? It would be nice to take a walk before breakfast, while the air was still cold enough not to break a sweat. Cold enough to allow Tony to wear his long sleeves without looking like a maniac. 

 

That's what lead to the omega standing in the door opening of one of the many exits of the palace. He was staring down at the floor, trying to gather the courage to take that step forward. 

 

Obviously he got scared shitless when a hand suddenly tapped his shoulder. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

 

"Oh no, I apologise, yam inkosi. I merely wished to offer you an escort outside." A strict looking woman was standing at ease, wearing a uniform Tony had seen walking around the palace. 

 

Tony just nodded and held out his hand to shake. "My name is Tony." At least he could feel comfortable around the other omega. She was so gorgeous, the brunet almost felt honoured when she actually shook his hand. Even though she was looking mildly amused. 

 

"Pleasure to meet you Tony. My name is Aneka, I am second in command of the Dora Milaje." 

 

Dora Milaje, had he heard that name before? He didn't think so... Should he know what that was?

 

Apparently his confusion was visible because the woman continued, "the personal guards of the king." 

 

Oh right. Tony just nodded, because what did you say to that? And headed outside. Finally. 

 

He didn't go far, just walking through what looked like the palace garden while Aneka walked by his side. 

 

After worrying it over in his head, and fidgeting with his shirt for minutes, Tony finally managed to ask the question plaguing his mind. "Are you part of the pack?"

 

The strict looking woman clearly did not expect that, though it only showed in the way her step faltered slightly and the shocked blinking. "I am," she answered while looking at Tony with interest. 

 

"The Dora Milaje are their own pack, and they protect the king's royal pack," she continued to explain while Tony listened closely. "Of course, we are all part of the panther tribe, a rather large pack. I am fortunate to be a part of it. They are, like family to me."

 

Family. Huh. "Are there a lot of omegas in the tribe?" In for a penny, in for a pound, might as well ask all his questions now. If he was going to be punished for it, he would be anyway. 

 

"Mmm, I would say so. Of course all of the Dora Milaje are omega, and they are the largest part of the tribe. Naturally the only omega involved with the king would be his bonded omega, his right hand." Aneka looked around the garden as she answered, giving Tony some privacy in his non verbal response. "That would be you," she did add, as everyone in the palace knew the new omega came from a horrid environment and would require additional advice and guidance.

 

Him? The king's right hand? "Who's-" his voice cracked so he cleared his throat before continuing, "who's his left hand?" It was half a joke, but honestly, who would be his beta? Would Tony be expected to- to get it on with them as well??

 

"Her majesty, princess Shuri, holds the position of his main beta." Honestly, Aneka didn't mind answering the other omega's questions. He seemed happy whenever she did, and none of the questions he asked were insulting or classified. If only the man could relax a little more. 

 

Oh right. Tony remembered T'challa mentioning something like that. It was kinda weird to see a pack that was part family and part chosen. Tony had never really been in a family pack, it had always been just him and his parents. And the two chosen packs he had been in contact with has been so inherently sexual, it was difficult to imagine anything else. 

 

"I'm joining pack breakfast today." Tony blurted out, he totally blamed his nerves for that. It's just that Aneka was so nice and calm and answered all his questions and seemed comfortable around him. If that's what all of the pack was like, Tony thought he would actually like it. 

 

The omega woman nodded and smiled just a little bit. "We have heard. I was looking forward to meeting you. I believe most of the pack is."

 

That was... Surprising. And Tony didn't really know what to say. 

 

"You are our king's soulmate after all."

 

Ah yes that made some sense at least. They were probably just waiting to see who held the same mark as their king. Which, well shit, was totally going to end up with Tony being left wanting. 

 

Great. At least Tony had some food stored away for when he inevitably got his meals taken away. The omega looked around and took a deep breath, who knew when he would be allowed outside again. 

 

"Breakfast will begin soon." Aneka said gently after a moment of silence. This American was rather strange, but she was already starting to like him. 

 

Tony nodded and followed the woman back inside and towards what he assumed was the large dining room. Time to face the music...

 

* * *

 

  
T'challa was nervous for once. He usually managed to keep calm, but he felt a lot of pressure for this to go well. His soulmate was going to meet his pack. If this went wrong... If they didn't get along... What would he do? He could hardly force them to like eachother.

  
His sister was rolling her eyes beside him. "Brother will you calm down? It will be alright. Tony is a nice guy, he'll fit in." The princess didn't add the fact that it was literally faith that they would be perfect for eachother. "Your stress will only scare him."

  
The Dora Milaje were sitting around the room, eating and chatting calmly, surrounded by their partners and children. Shuri was sitting next to her brother at the table reserved for the royal pack. Tony's seat was waiting for him between T'challa and their mother, Ramonda.

  
With T'challa staring at the door to watch Tony walk in, Shuri gave up on trying to calm him and chatted with Nakia instead.

Meanwhile the young king couldn't stop worrying. What if Tony got scared? What if the pack did not accept him?

  
The doors opened and T'challa automatically leant forward a little. Aneka walked in, with Tony following close. Where the Dora looked comfortable and relaxed around her pack, Tony's eyes shot around the room, taking in all the exits until they settled on T'challa. The king rose and pulled the seat to his right back so Tony could sit down. The omega did, with his back straight and shoulders tense as Aneka bowed her head in greeting and sat down with her own family.

  
"Thank you your majesty."

  
T'challa frowned lightly but he was too happy to see his soulmate to let the use of his title bother him too much.

  
"I ordered some Mokapana for you." He said in the hopes of cheering Tony up a little. It seemed to work because the omega smiled slightly at the strange looking fruit.

Of course, that drew Shuri's attention. "Ooh you got some Mokas? Can I have one please?" The princess batted her eyelashes while T'challa rolled his eyes and pushed the entire bowl of fruits towards his soulmate.

  
"I ordered them for Anthony, not for you sister. Get your own soulmate to get them." Childish? Maybe. But totally fair if you asked T'challa.

  
Shuri stuck her tongue out and pouted at Nakia who simply raised her hands. "I am so not getting involved in this." Instead, the close friend and beta reached around her king and princess to give Tony a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Anthony, my name is Nakia, I am the only sane beta in this pack."

  
Shuri's fake offended look made Tony snort, much to his own horror. He didn't have time to panic about it though, because T'challa laughed as well, and so did the queen on Tony's other side.

  
"Well my darling you cannot argue with that. Now my son you should eat more, healing requires energy."

  
It took shamefully long before Tony realised the queen was talking to him when she said son. Oh. Like son in law.

  
"Thank you your highness but I cannot eat any more." He wasn't used to eating three meals a day and his stomach simply couldn't handle it.

  
The queen dropped the subject even as T'challa looked worried at the single fruit and half a piece of toasted bread Tony had eaten. He should talk to Azzari about possible vitamin supplements for Tony so he wouldn't get ill.

  
However that was a conversation for later, now, Tony clearly needed some comfort. T'challa reached under the table and took the omega's hand, recalling how it had calmed him during their lunch. A soft squeeze made Tony look at him with wide eyes. "Thank you for coming today."

  
That seemed to surprise Tony even more, the omega looked confused as he said, "yes of course, it's my honour to be here." He was sitting here, in a palace, next to his royal soulmate. And honestly he didn't get what faith was trying to do here. Tony was just some random omega. How was he the perfect match for a king?

But clearly being here made T'challa happy, made him smile. And Tony would do anything to make T'challa smile. He'd even sit through a breakfast with a bunch of people he didn't know, half of whom could probably kill him with their eyes closed.

"Your majesty? I was wondering..." Here, surrounded by witnesses, Tony could probably get away with asking a few questions. Besides, if he'd get punished for it later he'd at least know what kind of punishments he could expect in the future.

"Yes?" T'challa tried to encourage the omega to ask his question, wanting him to feel comfortable and safe.

"I think I saw a library on the way here?" The double doors had been open and books lined all the walls Tony could see while following Aneka to the large dining hall. Surely some of those books were approved for omegas?

"Ah yes, we have a rather large collection available for those who prefer a paper book over our digital ones. Though the grand library in town still has some more choice." Did his omega enjoy reading? He did mention it before during that first morning... "I could show it to you properly if you wish?"

Tony clearly looked happy at that even though he tried to keep it down. He knew from experience that the more he showed he liked something, the more likely it would be taken away as punishment. "I would love that sire, if you have the time."

"I have the entire day free to spend with you." T'challa said easily, getting up and offering Tony a hand. Tony clearly hadn't expected to go immediately, but he eagerly accepted the hand and waved a quick goodbye to the other people at the table.

He had survived breakfast! Nothing had gone horribly wrong and he even managed a small smile towards Aneka on his way out. Tony looked up at T'challa, his soulmate, and for once he let himself hope he could keep this.

 

* * *

 

T'challa was immensely proud of Tony for asking for something, and so he waisted no time leading the omega to the royal library. It was rather impressive even for wakandan standards. Whereas most of the palace was styled in a modern representation of their traditional aesthetic, the library was pure class. Old dark woods and the marks of all tribes etched into panels on the walls. Everything framed by heavy bookcases filled to the brim and lit up by the sun coming through the tall windows. All in all it was a room to be proud of and T'challa felt honoured to show it to Anthony.

Tony looked around in awe, it was a gorgeous place. So many books... The omega wondered how many were approved for omegas. Maybe some of them would even be about technology.

"I- wow, it's beautiful." He whispered while spinning around with a smile on his face.

T'challa grinned and took his hand again, "what would you like to read first?"

Tony shrugged lightly, "I don't really mind, where is the O-Rated section?" He couldn't find the little sign anywhere, just genres like horror and science fiction. There was a kid's section but that didn't seem right either.

"O-Rated? I do not understand." The king said confused.

"The- the books approved for omegas?" Huh maybe they called it differently here. Or did it fall under those children's books after all?

His explanation didn't help though, because T'challa just looked more confused. "All books are approved for omegas?" The king half asked as he tried to figure out what Anthony wanted.

Tony's eyes widened as he stared at T'challa as if the alpha had grown a second head. "All of the books? That's not- I mean, sire, _all_ of them??" That didn't make any sense. So many of his scars were caused by punishment for reading books he wasn't supposed to. For studying subjects considered "inappropriate". And now this alpha was telling him he could read anything he wanted? He wanted to call bullshit, but T'challa hadn't actually lied to him, yet.

"Well of course, Anthony, knowledge is meant to be shared. Meant to be accessible for everyone." The young king felt his heart ache when he finally realised what caused their mutual confusion. Of course a country that treated their omegas like subhumans wouldn't allow them access to limitless information. After a moment of silence, T'challa gently tugged Tony along to the nearest bookcase. "Would you like some books on biology? Science? Perhaps some history or would you prefer fiction?"

Tony looked overwhelmed and nervous as he looked around though even T'challa could spot the way his eyes lingered on the physics section. The king pulled out a basic physics book usually used by highschool students and held it out for Tony to take. "How about this as a start?"

The omega looked at the book as if it was going to attack him any moment but he still reached out to take it, eyes flicking to T'challa and back to the book. He held it close to his chest and carefully looked back up to the alpha. Where he expected a disappointed or angry stare, T'challa was actually smiling softly. "Thank you." Tony whispered while holding the book even closer.

T'challa promised himself he would make sure Tony got whatever he wanted, Bast knows he deserved it.

 

* * *

 

After walking Tony back to his room, T'challa got an idea. Tony had asked if he could visit the library again. Still not understanding he was free to do as he pleased. So T'challa went to pick something up he should have given to Tony the day he got here.

Not even fifteen minutes later the king was knocking on Tony's door again. The brunet opened up and looked surprised to see T'challa standing there, even so, he stepped aside to let his soulmate in.

"I wanted you to have this." T'challa got straight to the point and handed Tony a state of the art tablet, made by Shuri herself. "It has access to every book in our library and more. You can also use it to follow online college classes if you wish."

Tony got tears in his eyes as he accepted the tablet with shaking hands. It had an internet connection. Tony would be able to message his friends. Follow the news. "Why? I- I haven't done anything to deserve this and- alpha-" he stumbled over his words as he tried to sort through his emotions.

 

Luckily T'challa understood and gently lead the overwhelmed omega to the couch to sit down. "You do not need to deserve such basic needs my sweet. Everyone deserves access to knowledge and other people. You deserve to know what is going on in the world and to explore it till your heart is content." T'challa put as much honesty in his voice as he could muster, wishing Tony to understand. And it seemed something cracked.

  
Something finally seeped through the harsh shields and tough scars. And Tony cried. Tears streamed down his cheeks as sobs wrecked through his body. T'challa couldn't help himself, faced with a distressed omega, he wrapped his arms around him.

Tony didn't flinch, didn't pull away. In fact, he pushed closer and sobbed into T'challa's shoulder. All the king did was hold his soulmate closer, trying to comfort him.

They sat together for a long time, long after Tony had stopped crying. Curled together on the couch, T'challa holding Tony and Tony holding his tablet.

"Thank you." Tony whispered for the second time that day. When T'challa left, it was with a quick kiss to his cheek.

The king stood outside the door for a moment, holding his cheek where Tony had kissed him and smiled. Yeah, they would be alright. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this! It's longer than my usual ficlets, is this something you like? Or do you prefer the shorter ones?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> (And feel free to check out my Wattpad @awesome_goddess_of_  
> I publish new stuff there a few minutes before posting it here)


End file.
